


The Alleged Rumor of the Ocean

by SapphireElly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Can you guess it?, F/M, High School AU (Let's be honest here. If you don't have any of these you are a God), Oh everyone is aged back four years because logic, Pretty sure this is 3rd Person, RFA exists even though it's an AU, Rika appears for a couple of seconds and mentioned once. That is all, based off of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireElly/pseuds/SapphireElly
Summary: Can't come up with titles to save my life.I have a couple of MysMes OCs, but only one shows up. She normally is tame though, ha.For some reason, later in the story, the RFA exists. Don't question logic.





	The Alleged Rumor of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Can't come up with titles to save my life.
> 
> I have a couple of MysMes OCs, but only one shows up. She normally is tame though, ha.
> 
> For some reason, later in the story, the RFA exists. Don't question logic.

**Day 0:**

_If you go to this one Ocean's edge for fifty-one days at sunset, your love will be reciprocated. It has been tested by three other students who shall remain anonymous for now. After interviewing these students, they all said-_  Yoosung sighs, stopping his reading there. Rumpling the newspaper in his fist, he asks to himself aloud, "There is no way that could happen, right?"

"Could what happen?" A girl with chocolate hair and bright golden-brown eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere. She tried to look at the newspaper's headline, but Yoosung kept moving it just out of her line of site. 

"Oh, it's nothing, MC." Yoosung tried prove a point by waving the rumpled paper, accidentally dropping it instead.  _Shoot._

"Oh, you are reading about this?" MC asked, looking at the wrinkled paper carefully. She picks it up, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. "I heard it's just a rumor. Best not to believe it, silly!" She lightly whacks Yoosung's head, giggling a bit at his expression.

"R-Right...besides, it's not like me to believe rumors, haha." He tried not to look MC's way, but that plan failed when her almost gold eyes stared into his purple irises.

"Be honest, you are going to the Ocean's edge, aren't you?"

"...Yes."

"Oh my." MC face palmed, smiling as she did. "Well, okay then. I guess I'll come with you! I have been wanting to see this Ocean for awhile now! I heard it's really pretty at sunset!"

 _That is such a lie. She probably just doesn't want me to feel stupid..._ "O-Okay! I can't wait. I've always liked the ocean, so I wanted to see if this rumor was right. If it isn't, oh well. At least I get to see the beautiful Ocean for fifty-one days, straight!" _A life filled with lies. I didn't add the cons. Are there really...any cons though? I'll talk to Rika about it._

"Haha, okay. Your enthusiasm is bouncing off the walls! See you after school! Bye!" MC ran off somewhere, and Yoosung let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Checking his watch, he nods to himself.

"Ten more minutes until lunch is over. Time to find Rika..."

\---

"I say go for it!" Rika told her cousin with a smile. Yoosung just stares blankly at her. "Besides, it's not like every friendship gets ruined that way! It could strengthen your bonds!"

"But that doesn't exactly help my situation-"

"Yoosung, that Ocean gave me good luck. I am sure it will give you good luck too." Rika stood up, gathering her papers. She is four years ahead of Yoosung, so she decided to be a teaching assistant for school, since that's really all she can do, being 21 in Korean years. Plus, she wanted to be with Yoosung, just in case he needed her. "Best to go to your class now, hon. Don't want to be late~"

"R-Right, thank you, Rika." The seventeen year old male bows a bit. "I really appreciate it!"

"Anything for my cousin," Rika smiles. "See you after your visit to the Ocean."

"Y-Yeah! Bye!" Yoosung waved before heading back to class, honestly thinking about how pretty the ocean will be.

\---

 **Day 1** :

MC'S golden eyes are scouting the area, looking for something- or rather someone. When she saw a blonde haired guy walk out of school, she immediately ran to him. Thank God it was the right person! Though, MC noticed his lavender eyes seem to be dazed, as if thinking.

"Yoosung~ You okay?"

Yoosung jumped a bit, looking shocked. He quickly regained his posture. "Ah, yup! Just thinking about something or other. I was talking to Rika earlier and..." he paused. "Just thinking about what she told me!" He motioned with his hand that it was no big deal.

MC's face turned into disgust. "Ew, Rika... never really liked her. She's your adopted cousin, right?"

"Adopted, yes but we treat her as if she's my real cousin! All people need that type of care! Right now she needs more caring than usual, though... Her dog, Sally, died last night, and she was super depressed..."

"Oh no, what happened?" MC asked, real concern in her voice. She began walking, Yoosung following close behind.

"Her dog became blinded, and got hit by a car..." Yoosung sighed. "Rika was really devastated. She was crying for three hours straight."

"Oh..." MC murmurs. "S-She's fine now, right?"

"I believe so! She was on the phone with V through most of it, so...haha, she's good."

MC nods, thinking about that information Yoosung just shared. _I never really cared for her much, but mentally give her my condolences._

\---

"I think we are here?" Yoosung smiles, running up to the cliff's edge, _almost_ falling down. Almost. _Don't get too excited, Yoosung._

The way the cliff was positioned, you could see some rocks past the main land, and you would be able to see the sun's reflection. Since the sun was setting by just a bit, purple was starting to form in the rippling waters, so close to being crystal clear. Down below, some animals were causing even more tiny ripples. 

"Woah, it's so beautiful..." Yoosung and MC gasp at the same time. They look at each other and smile.

"So, how long do we have to stay here?" MC asks, breaking eye contact to stretch a bit.

"I'd say about...two minutes, just to be sure. If we are doing the rumor, that is! I am, I dunno if you are!"

"Well, I don't think I have any reason to. I would never be able to gather enough courage to confess, haha..." MC stops stretching to look off into the setting sun, pink dusting her cheeks.

 _It's hard to get MC to blush... this must be important to her. Maybe by coming with me, she hopes her crush would confess to her? I don't know...Can this Ocean edge even do that?_   Yoosung sighs, and starts staring off into the sun as well. The clouds were positioned just right, making the sky look orange, pink, and purple all at the same time- it's a beautiful day today.

After staring at the sunset gathering his thoughts for what seemed like only thirty seconds, MC stood up. "I think it's been more than five minutes. Time to go!"

"Oh, alright!" Yoosung stood up and dusted himself off from non-existent dust particles. "I'll see you later then, MC?"

"Yup, bye!" MC quickly rushes off, and Yoosung went the other way. _First day done. Fifty more to go!_ He smiles at this thought.

**Day 2:**

"Eh?! It's the weekend already?!" Yoosung sighs sadly, getting up from his bedspread, and going close to his door. He then shouts, hoping she can hear him, "Rika, I'm up!"

"Okay!" Rika responds cheerfully back. "V is going to be coming over in a bit. So if you hear anyone entering the house, it is not a robber!"

"Okay!" He replies back, slowly walking over to a desk he randomly has for writing assignments and things of the such.  _Oh right, I have homework. And it's a weekend. Yay._

Getting out of bed, Yoosung goes to his desk and pulls out a number two pencil, sharpened and ready in case of emergencies, such as homework on a Saturday.  _Time to do this!_ He thought, dragging out his backpack and opening it quickly, getting out his writing assignment. He managed to get two sentences down before falling back asleep. It was a long night of studying yesterday, after all. He dreamed of the little edge by the Ocean, the beautiful sky, and MC and him watching some birds fly in the sunset. His dream was just getting good when he woke up, somehow, at 6:30 P.M.

_Crap._

Long story short, he made it just in time.

 **Day 7** :

"Wow, the Ocean looks so pretty today! Right, MC?" Yoosung turns around with a smile, and sees MC sitting on the convenient bench that was built the day before. She seemed to be lost in thought, almost sad. "MC, are you okay?"

She jumped up, a bit startled. "Heh, yup! Just fine." She forced a fake smile. It was obvious. Painfully obvious.

 _Honestly, you don't have to come with me everyday, you know..._  "I understand if you have other plans...You could of told me?"

"No, no! It's fine! I really enjoy coming with you to the Ocean! It's very...pretty!" MC waves it off as if it was nothing. "Though, I did tell Saeran I'd meet up with him later...I'll have to explain it at school another time."

"Oh, okay!" Now it's Yoosung's turn to fake a smile. He's done it before, mostly when telling Rika he is okay on some specific days, so it must look a little convincing, right? "You don't want to make him angry, haha. I'm sure he would understand if you explain."

"I hope so!" MC chuckles. "Well, catch you later, Yoosung. I'm going to see if I can find Saeran, I never told him I meet up with you every day...oh no." She stood up and waved, but abruptly turns around and mouths, 'Let's hope he doesn't kill me!' and runs off again to find another one of her best friends, Saeran.

Unlike Yoosung, Saeran is her childhood friend, knowing him, and Saeyoung, ever since MC was five, and met in a lower grade. He sighs. _MC has a better chance of being with him than me..._

 **Day 18** :

"Ah, we are late!" Yoosung exclaims, running out of the school in a hurry, MC following close behind.

"It's kinda your fault, silly! Why would you be on your phone during school hours! Jeez, that's like, an instant detention! Which you got!"

"Sh-Shush! You wouldn't understand! I was chatting with a bunch of my friends!" Yoosung counters.

"Why would you do-" MC starts but shakes her head. "Gah, whatever! Just keep running! We don't want to miss sunset!"

"We? So you are doing the rumor too?"

"N-No! Forget I said anything, okay?! Just keep running!"

Yoosung nods, running a bit faster now. _Of_ _course she's doing the rumor. That's why she has been coming with me for eighteen days in a row. Though I don't see why. I'm sure anyone would agree to her confessions..._ _Though I thought she said she had no interest in confessing...or_ _maybe_ _I am over thinking this. By a long shot. Your head has been in the sunset's purple clouds lately, Yoosung._

"Yoosung, stop running! We are here!" MC yells, and Yoosung realizes he passed the little cliff that supports the edge.

 _Oh jeez..._ "Haha, sorry! I was lost in thought!" Yoosung scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine! We got here before the sun completely sets, so we are good!" MC smiles, and sits down on the bench, patting besides her. "Sit down on the bench! You've never sat on the bench before! It's surprisingly comfy!"

"Alright..."

\---

 _Oh no! It's getting dark!_  "Yoosung? Hey Yoosung?" MC snaps her fingers a couple of times, which startled Yoosung. _Payback for eleven days ago!_  "Yoosung, it's getting dark. It's dangerous now! We should head back!"

"I guess we can, but why are you treating me like a kid? I'm not a kid anymore." Yoosung pouts.

 _Oh my God...that was kind of cute._  "Yeah, I know you aren't! Just come on, Rika must be worried!"

"O-Oh yeah, right. I forgot about her, haha..."  _Out of everyone he forgets, he forgets about the snake. Typical._

"So come on!"

"Coming, MC!"

 **Day 24** :

"Come on, you know you can't keep this up," Saeyoung sighs, drinking some of his Ph D. Pepper. "You've never been this dedicated before."

"Seven, you don't understand!" Yoosung shouts a bit too loudly, and Saeyoung jumped back.

"Okay okay, jeez. Don't yell! I just hope you brought an umbrella."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, just hope you keep that promise to yourself. You usually would be playing LOLOL, so this must be important, at least a little, eh?" Saeyoung smiles, and stands up. "See you after classes, Yoosung. We still need to do that one science project."

"...Crap, you are right! I'll come over after I am done at the Ocean."

"Okay, see you then!" Saeyoung leaves now, going to his next class. Yoosung cupped his mouth with his hand, and stuck out his tongue. It's childish, especially since he is the only one that knows he is doing that action, but it works.

"You'll see, I will do this!"

\---

"Oh, so it is raining today," Yoosung sighs as he walks outside, reaching out his hand to catch a couple of rain drops. He looks around to see if MC was there, but she didn't seem to be. _She can catch up._

Yoosung started to speed-walk to get to the cliff with the edge. _Yet today, it feels different. Today, I feel...alone, more stressed._ He slows down and sighs. Why is he speed walking anyways? It's not like he's late, like six days ago. _It must be because of the rain. Wait, why didn't Rika tell me about the rain?_  Yoosung is now frowning slightly, as he comes close to the edge.  _May as well sit on the bench she always sits at...it will make me feel better, I hope._

He walks to the bench, and closes his eyes. After about a minute, he realizes the rain wasn't pouring on him anymore, it was pouring...around him? He opened his eyes and almost fell into the mud. "Sorry I'm late..."

MC says with a smile, her chocolate brown hair wet with a few stray drops from when she probably had to open the umbrella. "I had to stay after school a bit. Saeran got into another fight, so I had to help him sort it out."

Yoosung nods, and he felt more...how would he describe it? Relaxed now that MC is here. Why does he feel this way? And why does does he need to use the Ocean as a way of confessing? _Jeez, this actually feels really stupid now that I think about it... But it's worth it. She has helped me with so much troubles, and was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I wish I could be the shoulder she cries on... It's been kept clean for seventeen years._

"Hey, you okay? You seem lost in thought...again." MC leans a bit, her chocolate hair getting a bit more wet because of it. Hey, how come he didn't feel cold until now?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Rika and V! They really are cute for each other, right?"

"Haha, you keep thinking that." MC jokes. Then her eyes widen. "Oh no! I just remembered, Saeran and I need to do a project!"

"But didn't he get in trouble?"

"Yeah, but I got him out of it by saying we would work on an assignment! Gah, I'm so dead..." She pouts, and Yoosung smiles.

"I'll come with you. Seven and I need to do a project, too. We can do our projects together, sound good?"

"Y-Yeah! Thank you, I really appreciate it!" MC tears up a bit and bows.

"Sure, anything for a... a friend."

\---

 _Oh no...I hope he didn't realize my heating face! Though he has been dense lately...doesn't he know I'm coming to the Ocean with him because..._  "Really, thank you!" MC repeats this at least five times until they reached the twins' house.

"Haha, no problem, it's kind of coincidental that we both had projects, huh?" Yoosung chuckles.

 _To be honest...I planned this, with the help of God Seven._ "Uh-huh! So, what project are you two working on?"

"Something for science-"

"Really?! Saeran and I are doing the same!" _This isn't a coincidence. I feel bad for getting Saeran in trouble, though..._

"Wow! That's so cool! Oh hey, it's dark again. Walking in the dark and rainy night..."

 _'Kind of romantic, right?' That's what you were going to say, I just know it._  "And hey, we are here!"

"Huh. That is convenient. Well, ready, MC?"

"Ready!"

They knock on the door in unison, with tiny smiles on their faces.

 **Day 36** :

Yoosung is walking to class, like any other day, when he sees MC talking to Saeran. Normally they don't talk until after lunch...

Yoosung walks a bit closer, to see if he can hear what they're talking about. _No, this isn't creepy. Not one bit, right? It's normal to listen to friends' conversations, right?_

\---

"Saeran, I don't know if I can do it!"

"You do realize he's behind us, right?"

MC glances at the corner of her eye, and locks eyes with Yoosung. "Yup. Right on schedule!"

"Why did you even drag me into this..."

"Oh come on, Saeran! You owe me at least twenty more favors!"

"Yeah, I know. And I hate that I do," Saeran grumbles, and MC laughs, looking to see if Yoosung is still there.

"Silly Saeran!" She whacks Saeran on the head lightly, and looked to Yoosung again, still there, staring blankly.

"The hell was that for?!" Saeran yells, and MC grabs his hand.

"No time to explain, let's go to class now," she whispers, and starts running to class.

"You are going to fast!" Saeran growled, and MC laughs a bit.

"Slow poke!"

\---

"Seven! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" Yoosung sighs, and Saeyoung does the same.

"She's probably trying to make you jealous. How about you talk to Minji? MC hates Minji, that will surely crush her."

"But...I don't want to be mean!" Yoosung says, picking at his homemade omurice.

"Just do it. Or else I won't share my Honey Buddha Chips for a month."

...

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Gah! Fine...wait, how did you know MC hates Minji?"

Saeyoung turns on his phone, and shows it to him. "God Seven Zero Seven, Defender of Justice, and the best hacker in all the RFA, and maybe even the world!"

"Oh...right. What else do you know about her?"

"As if I would tell you. Now go, find Minji."

\---

 _Where would I find Yoosung? I feel really bad, and I want to...apolo...gize... Wait, why the heck is he talking to Minji?!_  MC sees Yoosung talking to her rival, Minji. Minji seems to be flirting with Yoosung as well.  _Ugh, why Minjii of all people? This cannot be forgiven._ "Yoosung Kim!"

Yoosung jumps, and Minji turns around. "Oh, hi MC!" Minji shouts with a smirk, while Yoosung waved weakly with an awkward grin.

"Yoosung! Why the freaking heck are you with this Rika wannabe?!" MC storms to Yoosung's side, about to scold him.

"Rika wannabe? Who the heck is this Rika?" Minji asks, batting her eyelashes innocently, it didn't suit those golden eyes of hers.  _Oh right, she shares my eye color. Just the thought makes me want to throw up..._

"Rika is my cousin. MC hates her, haha..." Yoosung says, looking distant again.

"Gah, whatever! I can't handle being around this freak. Have fun at the Ocean, Yoosung. I am _not_ coming with you!" With that, MC turns around and stormed off, obviously mad. _I...was too harsh, wasn't I? Wait...I just realized one of his best friends is Seven. Seven probably told him to do this...Oh My God.. I am so stupid!! Or is it God Seven who is stupid?_ MC sneaks a quick glance, and Yoosung is gone, Minji not seeming to care since she is brushing her red hair.  _Whatever._

\---

"Seven, you made her mad at me!" Yoosung whined after school, not going to the Ocean right away.

"Not my fault."

"Oh my God, don't play stupid...! Yes it is! Oh, by the way, I want a Honey Buddha Chip bag, please."

Saeyoung looked out the corner of his eye, and nods. "Okay, let me find one. This may take awhile."

Yoosung groans.

"Hey Yoosung~" Minji says brightly, walking up to the pair.

"Get the hell away from me, Minji." Yoosung replied coldly. He really isn't in the mood.

"O-Oh. W-Well then!" Minji huffed, voice ending up cracking from her crying. She ended up running away.

"Pfft, serves her right. Here you go," Saeyoung hands Yoosung the honey flavored chips. "Now, go to the Ocean."

"Yessir!" Yoosung replies back, quite happily from when he last talked. It felt nice getting that statement off his chest.

\---

 _I feel so bad, oh my gosh, what if he doesn't go to the Ocean today? Then he'd have to restart, and this fanfiction would be over!_   MC whines in her head, the words of, ' _I am so sorry,_ ' and, ' _Oh my gosh..._ ' repeating over and over like a mantra in her head. _Why does life have to be so difficult!_

"M-MC?!" Yoosung shouts, which surprised her. _Geez, the author needs to make us not get startled so much. It's kinda getting annoying!_

"Y-Yeah?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to be here?"

"Well, I lied," MC smiles a bit, and runs up to Yoosung, giving him a big hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry..."

"It's okay?" Yoosung replies, a bit shocked from the hug. "I'm sorry, too..."

They both smile at each other, MC still hugging Yoosung. They watch the sunset together like that for that specific day.

 **Day 51** :

"Fifty-first day!" Yoosung and MC cheer at the same time.

"I can't believe we did it!" Yoosung smiles, and MC nods.

"Yeah! And Saeran said I wouldn't be able to do it, pfft."

"Seven said that too... Brothers think alike, I guess!"

MC nods, "Yeah. Now let's go to the Ocean!"

\---

There they stood, watching the sunset above the Ocean side by side. To Yoosung, today's visit seems more bright and colorful. More than the other days, at least.

"Well Yoosung, who did you fall in love with to do this silly rumor?" MC asks with what seemed like a forced smile. "I'll help out in anyway I can!"

Yoosung takes a deep breath, and grabs MC's hands. His face is probably fifty shades of red. "Let me be honest here, I...I fell in love with you!"

Her face filled with shock, while her face turned a bright red, "Yoosung, you are really late at this, you know?" She says with a smile, letting go of one of his hands, pinching his left cheek.

"Wait, so does this mean you like me too?" Yoosung asks with a muffled voice, trying his best not to tear up from the pain.

"Before the rumor came around, I planned on asking you out at this Ocean, if we are being honest here. So yes, Yoosung, I like you too," MC smiles, and stops pinching his cheek to hold his hand again. They continue to watch the sunset, hand in hand, smiling as they did so.

\---

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

"See Saeran, I told you they would do it!" Saeyoung nudged his brother, who scowled.

"Shut it."

"Now you owe me two hundred dollars!"

"We...never agreed to that, Saeyoung."

"Oh come onnn! I said I would think of what I wanted, and I want two hundred bucks!"

"How about a cat?"

Saeyoung gasps, "Really?! You are the best brother ever!" He hugs Saeran, rubbing his cheek against his.

"Stop, you're going to get us caught, jeez," Saeran grumbled, looking through the binoculars again. "It seems like they are sitting on the bench now."

"Well, our work here is done! Let's go get that cat!"

"But how will we do that without getting caught?"

"...oh boo! I didn't realize that!"

"Saeyoung, you idiotic excuse for a brother...!"

Saeran and Saeyoung managed to slip away, and get a cat at a local pet store.

THE **(FAKE)** END.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you like it? Don't be afraid to comment! Despite popular belief, I don't bite~!
> 
> Can you guess the song? It's kind of a well known song, I believe. It inspired a lot of people, haha. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and always remember...
> 
> We must keep this fandom alive if it is the last thing we do.
> 
> PS: Day Timeskips are needed. I hated them, to be completely honest. The song doesn't give me enough things to write about! ><;;;  
> Oh, also, Saeran and Saeyoung own their own place in this. This is an AU, after all~!


End file.
